


~~Punishment Game~~

by sorciererouge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Crack, Eichi gets fucked by the oddballs, Gags, M/M, Orgy, Smut, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Get fucked Eichi.Literally.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	~~Punishment Game~~

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm ace as hell but hey have badly written smut. That is slightly crach because uh I dunno.

Shu licked his lips, observing the sight in front of him. Wataru presenting Tenshouin like an offering. Eyes covered with an elegant satin blindfold, mouth sealed shut with a gag made from the same material. 

Irony be damned, the sight was divine. Even he, a man who despised this so-called emperor couldn't claim otherwise. Eichi Tenshouin was blessed with the right everything.

Not even the telltale signs of sickness could diminish the glow nor could the scars.

He refused to touch the man, no matter if the silver tongue was unable to weave lies and plans. Shu wasn't a person who cared for the physical. He cared for his work, his art, his dolls and Kagehira on a good day.   
He should've joined Kanata in the bathroom perhaps. Sitting in a bathtub drinking juice, observing but not participating. Or simply not come like Natsume.

Yet here he was, looking down at his enemy at his most vulnerable, getting fondled by Wataru. Tenshouin's neck was filled with light bite marks and spots that would bruise. Not much, Sakuma had been careful even though the 'plan' had been to utterly wreck Yumenosaki's emperor. Well, there was something he could do.  
"I've tied my strings to you Wataru. I won't accept failure."

Shu pointedly ignored the grin on Hibiki's face. Instead, he took the time to look at Tenshouin like he was looking at one of his dolls. Cataloging every single feature and mark. The squirming was amusing just because something was happening but there was not much their main event could do about it. Or even know what exactly it was what Shu was after.  
Shu swallowed his hesitation.

"Although there are flaws you certainly aren't a bad doll. Improvements could be made in terms of that treacherous mouth of yours. Perhaps some more weight even. But you do have a delicate face and eyes made from the finest blue glass. You are like Marchpane, looking after your desires and not caring if others burn due to them.", Shu couldn't help but tack the reference there. It fit rather well in his opinion. Wataru's hands wondered, smoothing along Tenshouin's cheekbones and neck, pressing the occasional chaste kiss on the bruised skin. There was some drool steadily wetting the gag and surrounding skin. The blush had deepened and Shu could hear the labored breathing caused by excitement. Or exhaustion, both were a possibility.

Revenge would not be served if the main course passed out before it even truly started. 

"Wataru, touch him," Shu commanded. Wataru's eyes lit up with what could only be described as mischief.   
"Amazing..."

Shu wasn't enthralled by the way Wataru's nimble fingers slowly reached Tenshouin's neglected member and teased the tip just enough to cause a soft whine to break through the gag. Nor did he hear the murmurs of sweetly spoken love.

Rei deemed the moment appropriate to join from his spot on the sofa, kneeling in front of Tenshouin. Shu stared at a silent message that was passed between the two oddballs and their positions were switched. 

Rei presenting the emperor as a gift to Wataru. Just like that, it seemed like Shu's strings were cut. That would just not do. He would have to punish Wataru too.

"Fine then. If you disobey you must...you must suck him. Rei, pull his hair."  
Shu glared at the pair, glaring even more due to Rei's knowing gaze. Still, Rei did tug the golden strands rather harshly at the same time as Wataru swallowed down.

The gag couldn't keep the whines muffled in the slightest. Shu's mouth went dry as he stared Tenshouin arch his back. Wataru knew what he was doing clearly. It couldn't be one of the skills he had mastered due to being a magician. Not when Wataru had been sailing above others like a balloon for years in the past. It was a...nice sight certainly. If one were to forget who were involved. 

That was the only reason why he ignored the growing tightness in his pants. A detail that didn't go unnoticed by Rei's eyes.  
"You know you could do something about that," it was said conversationally. The idea itself wasn't bad of course. He could touch himself, the situation was already above feeling shame for such actions.

It was pride and the fact that out of their current situation the despise he felt was almost overwhelming sometimes.   
Yet, he couldn't stop looking at Tenshouin buck his hips and switching between throwing his head side to side to get Rei's grip to pull his hair harder and try to be still as possible to avoid doing so.

Shu could feel his composure crumble as he shoved his pants down with a relieved sigh. He was doing this and it was just to avoid the uncomfortable feeling he'd be stuck with otherwise. 

So it was fine to slowly pump himself and watch to watch his enemy like this. It was a victory, Shu decided. Tenshouin coming undone with a shout was *fine*. 

Although it was disappointing that it was fast. 

Somehow it was not surprising that Wataru swallowed without a grimace.

"Eichi, did you enjoy that?" Wataru questioned with a scratchy voice. He could perhaps hide it but why would he? Wataru's thumb was massaging circles into the pale thighs of his emperor. Rei had released his hair too and given up the restraining hold to allow free movement whilst still supporting him.

Shu doubted that Tenshouin was listening. Without eye contact, it was hard to tell but Shu felt like he was being watched.  
Listened to at least. 

"What?" Shu found himself snapping. There were more words on the tip of his tongue ready to slash out when a shaky hand reached towards close enough to his direction.

Tenshouin was beckoning him. The little movements he made were an indication that if he could he would come himself. Sure enough, the limited stamina was even more limited now. Still, he managed to pull down the gag.

"Itsuki-kun." 

Just like that, the spell of compliance was broken. Perhaps the cursed emperor couldn't move. It didn't matter. One could say his mood was ruined.

Shu pulled up his pants, marching into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. 

"You know they will need this bathroom right?" Kanata spoke around his straw.


End file.
